


Unstable Periodic Orbits

by hotchoco195



Series: Equilibrium [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, April Fools' Day, Asgard (Marvel), Big Brother Thor (Marvel), Bruce is not good at parties, Canon-Typical Violence, Companionable Snark, Daddy Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fancy vacations, Fun and Games, God(dess) of Mischief, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, If looks could kill, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Meeting the Parents, Midgardian Traditions, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Past Bruce Banner/Betty Ross - Freeform, Pillow Talk, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reality Bending, Self-Loathing, Sharing, Snow, Street fighters, Tony Being Tony, Valentine's Day, Weird fuck buddy arrangements, awkward mom talks, based on my dubious understanding on Jotnar, dubious medical care, magic overload, sneaky bath sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: Life at the Tower is never exactly normal, but at least it's not boring.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Loki
Series: Equilibrium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966243
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. September

The daily crossword had become a bit of a ritual, despite Loki's complaints that the whole thing was pointless and boring. Every day when Bruce sat down with his puzzle, Loki somehow ended up on the couch next to him, legs pressed together as the god pretended to read his own texts. 

"Four letter word for inoperative." Bruce muttered. 

"Idle." 

He smiled, writing it in. "Facets, starting with A." 

"Aspects." 

"It could also be angles." 

Loki leaned over to look at the grid, and Bruce's nose twitched. _Our god,_ Hulk purred. 

The other man scowled. "Oh yes, if we're going to ignore the basic spelling conventions of your language. It will not fit in the designated space, doctor." 

"Mm hmm. If you say so." 

He glanced up at the sudden rigidity of Bruce's body, lips quirking at the dreamy expression on his face. Loki nudged Bruce's arm until he raised it, worming into the scientist's embrace as he took the newspaper and pen. Bruce wrapped himself around the god, burying his nose in his hair to drink in the familiar, comforting scent. 

"Five letters, starting with o - Greek symbol." 

"Omega." he said, nuzzling into the spot behind Loki's ear. 

"Hmm...which makes this obsolescence." 

He filled in a few more answers, pen scratching against the page. Bruce was content to leave him to it, suddenly much more interested in the hard lines of Loki's waist as it tapered in, the delicate way he held the pen as if he was about to conduct a symphony with it - and in a way, he was; words were Loki's art, and more often than not his weapon. Especially in bed. 

His fingers traced a pattern down Loki's spine, and the god's cheek twitched. "You are a perilous threat to my concentration, doctor." 

Bruce nipped at his jaw. "Maybe that's the idea." 

Loki tossed the newspaper onto the coffee table and spun, cupping Bruce's face in his hands as he kissed him. The scientist immediately pressed Loki back into the couch cushions, legs kicking in random directions as they tried to settle themselves, until finally he could lie on top of the god without crushing anything important. He stifled a gasp as Loki curled his fingers in Bruce's hair and _tugged_ , just enough to get Hulk's attention. 

"Go on then. Entertain me." 

He gave a wolfish grin and swooped down, lips smashing into the Asgardian's. Loki gave as good as he got, mouths moving in unison as he rolled his hips up to meet Bruce's, hissing prettily as the doctor caught Loki's lip between his teeth. The god ran powerful hands down his ribs, squeezing delicately, like Bruce was made of glass. He turned his head, baring that long pale neck, and Bruce attacked in a series of fleeting bites that made the other man moan, hands fisting in his shirt. 

Tony walked in, throwing his hands up, "Urgh! Common space, guys!" 

Loki smirked, tipping his head back to meet the human's gaze. "If we distress you, Stark, I am certain your electronic servant could provide some warning about our...status. Perhaps you like interrupting?" 

Bruce growled, hand tightening around the god's waist. 

"Or, you know, you could zap yourselves to a room with a lock. Or a door, for that matter." Tony curled his lip. 

Loki winked, and the two of them vanished. The inventor sighed. 

"I probably should have been more specific." 

They reappeared in the workshop, and Bruce snorted. "I don't think this is a good idea." 

Loki stuck his lip out, unbuckling his jacket. "Are you sure? You seemed quite eager." 

He arched a brow, eyes following the other man's fingers. "I meant Tony's going to kill you." 

"I am certain this is not the first time his sanctuary has been violated," Loki smirked, tossing his shirt on the floor, "Besides, he will have to go through Hulk to do so, and you wouldn't allow that, would you?" 

He growled without thinking, and the trickster smiled. He traced his fingertips along Bruce's jaw, and the scientist's eyes darkened. He caught the god's wrist, his other arm wrapping around Loki's waist to pull him closer, lips dragging up the curve of his pale neck to the corner of his mouth. Loki kissed him, sinking his free hand into Bruce's hair as he thrust his hips forward. 

"Oh, Dr Banner," he murmured, words curling around his ear like smoke, "If you could read my thoughts right now, you would think me truly wicked." 

His shoulders rippled, Hulk pressing against his skin. "Tell me." 

"I desire you." Loki said, tearing at Bruce's belt. 

He licked his lips, stepping away from the edge of the counter so the god could slide his trousers down. "More." 

"I want you to take me apart like one of Stark's machines, and do such depraved things to my flesh that even he would be appalled." 

Bruce fisted his hands in Loki's hair, pressing their cheeks together. "You need to stop talking about Tony now." 

"Make me." 

He smirked and spun them, forcing Loki back onto the workbench as his tongue swept a line up the god's neck. Bruce's teeth dug in under his jugular, harder than even the most masochistic human would want, and Loki groaned. He thrust his hips forward, pawing at the doctor's chest. 

"Yes, Bruce. Brand me, I want them to see it, I want _everyone_ to see it." 

"Mine." he growled. 

_And MINE_ , Hulk muttered sulkily. 

"Yours, and your berserker's." 

The echo startled a laugh out of him, and Bruce dropped his head into the crook of Loki's neck as his hands roamed down the god's thighs. "Now who's the mind reader?" 

"Hulk is not difficult to predict." 

"You're the only one who thinks that." 

"Oh, I don't know," Loki drawled, "Some of his reactions are quite easy to foretell. For example..." 

He tipped his head back. Bruce's nostrils flared, andhe caught the Asgardian's flesh between his teeth with a growl. He felt the quiet rumble of Loki's laugh under his lips, fingers digging into his thighs. He curled his fingers in the doctor's hair to pull him closer, arching into his embrace. 

Bruce's hand closed around Loki's jaw as he smashed their lips together, grasping at the other man's waist as he tried to close the gap between them even further, to leave no square inch of skin untouched. Loki gave a pretty sigh and shuffled back on the bench until he could wrap his legs around Bruce's middle, tugging him off-balance. 

"I cannot wait." he murmured. 

"Ask nicely." 

"Please, Bruce." 

The scientist rolled his tongue along the inside of his teeth, savouring the desperate crack in Loki's voice. It didn't last long though, body moving before his mind caught up. He pushed the other man flat on the counter and attacked the laces on his waistband. Loki was panting slightly as his green eyes bored into Bruce's, leather-clad legs almost shocking as they splayed out on either side of him. Bruce finally got the trousers open, yanking the fabric aside and sliding a hand in to close around Loki's painfully hard length. 

He hissed. "Please." 

He ignored the god, grip loose as he circled Loki's shaft, idly exploring as if he had nothing else in mind. Bruce trailed his fingers down to cup his balls, slowly running one along the seam until he reached the bead of oozing slick at the tip. 

" _Please._ " 

He shuttled back down to the base, gently squeezing before gliding up again, keeping his touch feather-light. 

He raised himself to his elbows. "Damn it, Bruce!" 

"I don't think you've earned it." he bit his lip, fighting back a smirk. 

Loki gasped, eyes locked on his. "I will." 

Bruce tightened his grip. "Oh, I know." 

He stroked the other man, Loki's mouth falling open as his head rolled back. Something about the way his hair hung down made Bruce crazy, the dark waves like a tumultuous sea, like a curtain between him and the mysteries of the wider realms. 

Or maybe it was just the scent of Loki saturating the room, the thick musk of arousal pouring off him even as his eyes fluttered shut. That would make anyone mad. 

"Look at me." Bruce commanded. 

He dragged his eyes open, gaze still heavy-lidded as his breath caught in his throat. Bruce didn't break eye contact as he peeled the god's trousers off. They hit the floor with a thud and he slid his hands up Loki's legs, feeling the muscles tremble under his grasp. He lunged forward and bit his chest, once, twice, half a dozen times. His fingers tightened as he swirled them around Loki's shaft and the god keened, shoving his hips into the grasp. 

On his next stroke he slid further, brushing the sensitive skin behind his sac and the taut ring of muscle before moving back up. Bruce did it again, slower, feeling Loki shudder beneath him. 

"You couldn't have moved us to a room with lube?" he tutted. 

Loki raised a hand, and the tub appeared. Bruce bit his tongue and took it, smearing the contents over his fingers before tossing it aside. He raised his hand back to Loki's entrance, circling for a moment before dipping just inside. The god gasped and clutched at his forearm, wriggling on the bench top. Bruce pushed in half an inch, probing gently as he massaged the firm walls. His other hand swept along Loki's thigh, soft and reassuring as he pushed deeper, always drawing out again before he met any resistance. 

The god clenched his jaw. "Do it." 

He shrugged. "What's the rush?" 

Bruce's finger drove in further, suddenly pushing all the way in before quickly retreating. He lowered his head as he wormed his way in again, latching onto the thick muscle of Loki's inner thigh. The god screamed but Bruce didn't let go, curling up to stroke his prostate as his teeth dug in. He repeated the motion, reveling as the other man twitched and groaned beneath him, as he tasted the faintest hint of blood between his lips. 

He let go, straightening again as he dropped any pretence of teasing. Bruce focused on working Loki open, fingers pumping insistently as he added a second, and then a third. The trickster rocked into his touch, one hand fisted in Bruce's shirt as he slid over the surface. 

"Please," he gasped, "Please." 

The doctor took himself in hand, smearing the remaining lube over his swollen head before pressing it against Loki's entrance. He swiveled his hips, pushing determinedly at the tight muscle until it suddenly gave, letting him slip in an inch. Loki cried out, grabbing his arms too tight considering he was still mortal and breakable. Bruce lowered himself over the god, dotting a line of kisses across his chest as they both adjusted. Loki's walls squeezed him as he drew back out, both of them moaning at the friction. 

"Don't stop." 

Bruce growled. "Never." 

He gave a tentative thrust, creeping further in with every nudge of his hips until he was buried in the other man. Loki clutched at his waist, arching his back off the table as he rose to meet Bruce, breath ragged in the space between them. 

Bruce curled himself around the god, hips taking over as his brain switched off. There was nothing but the hot, firm grip of Loki's passage around him and the hum of the Hulk under his skin, the two forces equal and overwhelming, like the great tremor of tectonic plates shifting under the ocean. He felt he might be crushed between them, the monster whiting out most of his thoughts as they plunged into the other man, blood hurtling through his veins. 

"Tell me." he barked. 

"Fuck me," Loki groaned, "Until I can't move, until I can't _think_ , until I can't remember who I am." 

"You're _ours,_ " Bruce's brow furrowed, "Nothing else." 

The god purred. "Yes." 

If he'd had any capacity for higher thought, Bruce might have felt guilty about desecrating Tony's workshop, but he didn't even register the clatter of tools hitting the floor as he slammed forwards, pelvis crashing against Loki's as he bucked up to meet him. It was so hard to tell where he finished and Hulk began, their consciousness spiraling around each other as they both sought one immutable, joint goal: make Loki scream. 

The god flung a hand back to wrap around the edge of the counter, the other cupping Bruce's face. His eyes had fluttered shut again as he braced himself to meet the scientist's thrusts, neck an inviting curve as he moaned low and dug his nails into Bruce's scalp. His muscles surged around the human like a perfect machine, a reminder that in this form Loki could crush him in an instant - and yet he was the one pinned under Bruce, mewling and cursing and sliding Tony's paperwork off the desktop with almost malevolent abandon. It lit a fire at the base of Bruce's spine: not some pitiful glowing warmth but a scorching heat that threatened to drive him mad, lighting up his nerve endings like a magnesium flare. 

"Loki," he gasped, " _Loki_." 

"I need you - both of you - please!" 

He seized Loki's wrists and slammed them onto the table above his head, face buried in the god's shoulder as he thrust wildly, blindly, thinking of nothing but the tight muscle around him and the high-pitched cries in his ear. Loki twitched his hips helplessly, desperate for some friction against his swollen head; Bruce ignored him, plunging forward until he could taste his need in the back of his throat, until it threatened to choke him. 

Somehow his grip has relaxed again, or maybe Loki had wriggled free and he just hadn't noticed. The god's hands roamed over his sweat-soaked skin, strong and cool and demanding, and then one slid between them to cradle his balls, and Bruce lost it. He pulled out, hunching over, and spilled himself into his hands with a strangled groan. 

His mind whited out into that strange calm plateau, a single line stretching to the horizon that was him and Hulk and _good/GOOD_. The trembling, fading spasms of his body were a distant second to that feeling of utter nothing, of not-worry and not-angry and not-alone. Then hands were grabbing at his hips insistently and he remembered Loki, and his priorities shifted. The god was looking up at him pleadingly, lower lip caught between his teeth, hips arched off the table so that his weeping hard-on pointed straight at the other man. He whimpered, and Bruce bit back a triumphant smile. 

He looked around and spotted a dustcloth. Muttering a silent apology to Tony, he wiped off his hands before turning back to Loki. 

"I suppose you behaved yourself." 

"Yes, yes," he nodded, "Please." 

Bruce dropped to his knees and closed his mouth around Loki's shaft, running his tongue along the vein as he gave an awkward bob of his head. This was certainly not his forte, particularly compared to Loki, but the god didn't seem to care; a couple more passes and he was shrieking, bucking into Bruce's mouth as he came. The doctor held on as long as he could, struggling to breathe around the weight of the god pressing into his throat, and finally reeling back with a cough when Loki sagged against the counter. He thought about standing up and decided against it, resting his forehead against the Asgardian's thigh instead. 

"Well," Loki huffed, "That was certainly more exciting than the crossword." 

He smiled. "Has anyone ever told you you're a real whinger?" 

"No one who felt like living afterwards." 

He snorted, and Hulk gave an echoing chortle in his head. Bruce looked around, pushing a stray curl off his face. "We should tidy up." 

" _You_ may do as you please," Loki smirked, "I feel quite worn out. I believe I shall take a nap." 

He bit his tongue, eventually shrugging. He wasn't going to win this argument. "Maybe I'll take a walk after, pick up some of those knishes you like?" 

The god purred, lips grazing Bruce's cheekbone. "Such tribute would be well-received." 

"How well?" he drawled, eyes dragging over the god's still bare chest. 

"I would have to grant some boon of similar value. I'm sure you can think of something." 

The god winked out of sight and Bruce chuckled, exhaling loudly as he looked around at the mess they'd made. 

"Okay Jarvis, show me where all this goes, and quick. I've got an errand to run." 

***** 

Tony's gaze narrowed, sweeping over the workshop. It looked mostly how he'd left it, and yet there was something...off about it. Maybe a smell, or just a feeling, a wrongness that hadn't been there this morning. It was like the exact opposite of the moment when his suits closed around him, something grating and uncomfortable. 

He'd been living with a sorcerer too long to ignore his gut instincts. 

"Jarv, show me the last couple of hours of workshop footage." 

"I'm afraid I cannot, sir." 

Tony arched a brow. "Uh, what do you mean you can't? You're a little old for teenage rebellion." 

"My security protocols dictate that any recorded activities of a sensitive or personal nature are not saved to the backup drives." 

"What? What _sensitive_ activities? This is my workshop! I am the only person who gets to do sensitive things in it!" 

"I'm sorry sir, the protocols very clearly dictated that I erase the data from Dr Banner and Master Loki's visit. It has already been deleted." 

"Master Loki..." he gaped, "That magical motherfucker! Right Jarv, new protocol - anytime you see a sensitive and personal activity about to happen in one of my workspaces _that doesn't include me_ , I want you to pull up the least sexy Youtube clips possible, as big as you can. I'm talking gangrene and competitive hot dog eating. We'll see who's laughing then." 


	2. October

They were assembled on the helicarrier bridge, Deputy Hill watching intently as they filled out their post-mission psych evaluations. Nominally it was all part of the routine medical checks, to make sure no one was traumatised or possessed, but Bruce didn't see the point. The Avengers weren't exactly normal - it would be a miracle if any of them scored higher than 40% on any given day. Maybe Fury was just hoping for consistent results, so he could prove no one was getting worse on his watch. 

The group was silent except for the scratch of pens and the occasional loud, passive-aggressive sigh from Tony. Definitely no possession there - maybe that was part of Fury's test. If they came out of debrief one day and Tony was super psyched for reports, they'd know something was wrong. 

"You coming to the S.I. party, Rogers?" he tapped his pen against the table, "I think there's half a dozen ladies in the secretarial pool who'd love to meet the beefcake Avenger. I'll wingman for you, it'll be funny." 

Steve shot him a look, turning the page. "You're really sellin' it, Stark." 

"Brucey's going." 

"Uh, no," he adjusted his glasses, "I am a firm 'no'. I sent Pepper my RSVP." 

"Yeah but I'm choosing to ignore it." 

"I shall attend, Man of Iron," Thor beamed, "And a most legendary night of carousing it shall be!" 

"That's the spirit!" Tony whacked his pen on the table again. 

Thor copied, his pen giving a sad crunch as the end snapped. The god didn't seem to notice though, going back to his paperwork. Clint leaned in, eyes twinkling and Bruce steeled himself. 

"Hey Thor," the archer smiled, "How long have you had the beard?" 

"This?" he ran a hand over it, smearing ink over his chin, "Oh, many a year now, friend Barton. Mayhap...two centuries?" 

"You ever thought about, I dunno, trying something different?" 

Thor frowned. "Such as?" 

"Maybe more of a mutton chop thing." Clint traced the shape on his cheeks to demonstrate and Thor copied, drawing two perfect lines towards his ears. 

"Would such a thing not require much maintenance?" 

"Ask Tony." 

Stark's ears pricked up at the mention of his name, and he glanced at Thor, quickly smothering a laugh by coughing into his fist. "Uh, it's not so bad. We have these magical electric clippers, so you only need minimal upkeep. But Clint's suggestion is a little old-fashioned - maybe you need more of a goatee, like mine." 

Thor's fingers traced around his mouth, leaving a perfect blue ink circle. "I have not put much thought into it. All the men of Asgard wear their beards full, with some braiding." 

"Why not experiment? It grows back, right?" Tony smirked. 

Bruce rolled his eyes, glancing at Loki to see if the god was equally bemused - and stopped. He frowned. "Are you...glowing?" 

"Uh oh," Tony snickered, "Someone didn't have the safe sex talk." 

Loki glared at him; the inventor smirked back, completely unbothered. The trickster raised a hand, turning it to examine the very faint green aura that was already fading. 

"Hmm. I did not expect such a thing was possible on Midgard." 

"What's possible?" Bruce leaned in, pen hovering like he wanted to give Loki an experimental poke. 

"It is a thing of worship," Thor said unfazed, impossible to take serious with his blue beard, "It appears when a mortal makes an offering to one of us, or performs an act in our name." 

The other Asgardian rolled his eyes. "It is not." 

He frowned. "Mother said-" 

"Mother explained it in terms you could understand, but despite what the Midgardians may have believed, I do not actually hold dominion over all mischief and chaos, just as you do not cause all storms." 

"So what is it?" Bruce interjected, before they could get any further into that argument. 

Loki looked around and realised the rest of the team were also regarding him with interest. He sat back. "Magic-" 

"Science." Tony muttered. 

" _Magic_ ," the god continued, "Is simply a way to interact with the underlying forces of the universe. It provides a framework to channel energy from one form to another, be it transfiguring an object or moving it through space. Many students of magic find themselves drawn to particular types of energy - they gravitate towards their natural affinity." 

Bruce stuck his lip out. "Like you and chaos." 

"Or Thor and making things go boom." Clint snickered. 

"Indeed. The more you nurture it, the stronger that connection becomes, until the sorcerer reaches a point where they will automatically feed on any such energy in their vicinity." 

"So any commotion near you makes you stronger?" Steve frowned, "How the hell did we beat you?" 

The trickster gave him a scorching glare. "Perhaps you should spend an afternoon sparring with Hulk, and reconsider that question." 

Bruce stifled a snort, relying on years of emotional control to keep a straight face. "Steve's got a point. Earth isn't the most organised, peaceful society, and I've never seen you react like this before." 

Loki shrugged. "It takes more than the average mishap to create enough chaotic energy for me to even notice. That is why I considered it so unlikely on Midgard - there are few among you who have enough magical ability to disturb the natural order in any meaningful way." 

"So why now?" Tony spun his chair, head tipped back pensively. 

"Proximity, perhaps? Familiarity?" 

Bruce looked between Loki and Clint, an idea brewing. "What about intent? Thor said it could be caused by someone committing an act in your name, right?" 

"Thor is tragically misinformed." the god drawled, his brother ducking his head. 

"But magic is all about intent, yeah? So maybe even a human could cause a shift in energy, if they really _believed_ in what they were doing? If they wanted to create mischief or disruption?" 

Loki sniffed. "It is possible." 

Thor frowned. "Who among us has mischievous intent?" 

Clint stood. "Well, all this metaphysical theorising about space weirdness is real fascinating, but I think I'm gonna hit the mess and leave you to it." 

The archer beat a speedy retreat down the hall and Thor shook his head. "The Hawk is uncomfortable with this talk of magic." 

Tony and Bruce exchanged a glance. "Uh, yeah, that's not really it. You might wanna go find a mirror, big guy." 

***** 

Bruce had never been a Halloween guy; he didn't have fond memories of someone walking him from house to house in a cute costume, letting him stuff himself with sugar. But it seemed like the holiday was _made_ for Loki: it was all about disguise, illusion, trickery, and the intersection of the real world with whatever lay beyond. The closer they got to the 31st, the more afraid he became that he'd wake up to find Loki had moved the whole tower to Alaska or something equally insane. 

"You don't think he's planning some big prank, do you?" he asked Thor. 

The blond made an expression Bruce had never seen before, which only scared him more. "My brother can be...unpredictable." 

The scientist waited for him to continue, but he didn't. "Uh. Okay then." 

But when he ventured out for breakfast on Halloween morning, everything seemed...fine. Normal - or as normal as the tower could ever be. Bruce headed to the lab, and soon he was too wrapped up in his research to be worried. 

A quiet voice cut through his internal monologue. "Dr Banner." 

He glanced at the window and realised it had gotten dark. "What's up, Jarvis?" 

"Master Loki appears to be in some...distress." 

_Our god?_ Hulk rumbled. 

Bruce clenched his teeth, pressing his fist into the counter. "Jarv, define 'distress' _quickly_." 

"I'm afraid I can't, sir. He does not seem to be in any immediate danger, but his condition does not match anything I am familiar with." 

He was on his feet in an instant, pounding towards the elevator. Bruce stabbed the button half a dozen times until the doors finally opened, jumping inside. His skin itched, blood stirring in his veins as he tried not to think about whatever awful thing had happened that was outside Jarvis' colossal data banks. 

The elevator reached the common floor and he hurried to Loki's room. There was no one around: Thor was staying with Jane for the weekend, and Tony would be at the party by now. Bruce knocked, blood pressure rising as Hulk crept closer to the surface. 

"Loki?" 

The door swung open, but there was no one in sight. Bruce frowned, creeping into the dark room. 

"Loki?" 

There was no answer. The suspicious part of his brain fired up - this couldn't be a prank, could it? Not even Loki could get Jarvis to participate in something like that...right? He should have asked Tony about the A.I's admin protocols. He flicked the light switch but nothing happened; a moment later there was a deep, rolling chuckle that made the hair on his neck stand up. 

"Bruce." 

He turned towards the sound and threw a hand up as a wave of light swept through the room. Bruce blinked rapidly, trying to adjust, and the light changed: it split itself into a series of orbs that hovered near the ceiling, slowly circling above the bed. He could just make out a lithe figure on the floor by the window, Loki's fingers clutching at the carpet. He had a black robe open over nothing, eyes wide and bright - and he was _incandescent green_. 

Bruce had half a second to wonder if that's how he looked before he Hulked out, and then the god was smiling up at him. 

"Ah! Finally." 

He crooked a beckoning finger and Bruce's legs flew out from under him. He shot across the space between them and fell on the god. 

"Whoa! Hey, are you okay? You look...fucking wasted." 

The trickster giggled, and the sound made Bruce's teeth hurt. "I had no idea Midgardians had such capacity for devilment." 

"Okay, maybe I should get you some water?" 

Loki sighed, a hand sweeping by his cheek with an answering rush of something that wasn't quite air and wasn't quite electricity but definitely made him shiver. 

"Bruce. My berserker." 

He locked eyes with the Asgardian, and wondered how he hadn't noticed those endless, swirling emerald pools before. "Yes." 

"Lie with me." 

"I..." he trailed off, certain he was supposed to say no, but not sure why when Loki was staring at him like that. 

"Your mind is _magnificent_. Did you know that?" Loki ran his fingers through Bruce's hair, "Such chaos. Two sets of thoughts, two sets of memories. More than most men could take." 

"You can feel that?" 

He nodded. "I can feel everything. Here, I'll show you." 

He pulled the doctor down by the collar and kissed him, tongue sliding between his lips. Loki flicked the tip, and Bruce felt like he'd scrambled his brains; there was something swirling through his neural pathways, a shining silver thread that led back to Loki. He broke away, gasping. 

"Holy shit." 

He ran his hands down Bruce's chest and the human's clothes fell away - literally, the fabric turning back into individual particles that rolled off his body, and he _felt it._

"Um, Loki," he tried as the god kissed his neck, "I don't think this is a good idea. Cos I have a feeling that whatever's going on with you is going to melt my very delicate nervous system. I'm Midgardian, remember? I'm not built for...this." 

"Bruce," he guided the scientist's hand to his chest, "Can you feel it? The power gathers, and if it is not spent, I fear I shall run mad." 

He gave a crazed laugh that suddenly died, hands roaming over Bruce's arms as he bit the human's lip. Magic was pouring off him like steam, goosebumps rippling over Bruce's skin. He was starting to feel a little out of it, mouth falling open as his hands kneaded the god's hips. Loki arched into the touch with a breathy cry, the sound like a physical touch. His heart rate shot up, fingers shaking as they traced a path down Loki's thighs. He wanted to grind the prince into the floor, until the tower shook, until the city _burned_ with the heat of it. 

_Banner smash_ , Hulk chuckled. 

He stopped, hands frozen. Loki gave an unhappy moan, thrusting his hips up. 

"Loki..." he pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth, an idea forming. 

"Bruce." he smiled, hand skimming along his jaw with a wave of power that made his nerves jangle. 

"Change form." 

The god obliged, pouting up at him prettily and rolling her hips. 

"Can you move us?" 

"Why would you want to go anywhere?" she smirked. 

"I - uh-" he ground his teeth against another spike as her magic flowed into his chest, "I'm not going to be able to keep it together. We need to move to the Hulk room." 

He'd barely finished saying it and they were there; the transition was the smoothest it had ever been, which told him exactly how much power Loki was currently channeling. Bruce probably should have been afraid, but he literally couldn't with the goddess wrapping herself around him. When she touched him, his emotions became a loose series of images that he could barely hold together. It felt like the barriers in his mind were going to evaporate; his muscles clenched, swelling as Hulk slipped in and retreated again. He stared down at her with neon eyes, and the goddess smiled. 

"Let go, Bruce. Everything is wonderful, and we are part of it. See?" 

She reached a finger towards his forehead and he caught her wrist. "I do want to see. But there's one more thing we need to do first." 

"Hmm?" 

"Can you, um," he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, "Can you make yourself bigger?" 

"Like a true frost giant?" she giggled. 

He nipped at her earlobe. "Like the other guy." 

Loki's mouth fell open and she gasped, eyes fluttering shut as she rubbed herself again his leg. "Oh, _Bruce."_

She stretched her arms above her head, and just kept stretching - Loki's skin rippled in a way that hurt his brain as she grew, the air in the room feeling compressed as she expanded into it. Power crackled over her like static electricity and Bruce fell backwards with a shout, his higher functions completely shutting down as his brain overloaded. He was barely aware of his own body as he flexed and changed, distracted by the spinning atoms streaming past his face as energy swirled around him - and straight into Loki, the goddess sighing as she drank in his chaos. 

Hulk sat up. He was in the Hulk room; that made sense. He was with Loki; that made sense too. Except nothing about her was normal - her face was level with his, for a start, and she was green like Hulk, and she was looking at him with a smile that meant she wanted to eat him. 

_Our god is..._ he trailed off, not sure which word captured all the strange, wild things sparking in his head. 

_Loki needs h_ _elp,_ Bruce thought, his voice strained, _She needs you._

That sounded right. Hulk smiled, and the goddess clambered into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

"There you are." she laughed, but he didn't understand the joke. 

Loki pressed her fingers to his temples and Hulk gaped as the pretty colours washed over him, making him feel floaty and squished and hot and good. But his hands were on Loki's breasts, and that was good too, and she was grinding against him and that was _very_ good, and the pretty colours just weren't as interesting as the squirmy, giggly goddess in his lap. 

Hulk kissed her, pulling back quickly in case Banner was going to yell about hurting their god. But he didn't, and Loki moaned, and the good feeling shot straight down Hulk's spine to his crotch. 

His eyes narrowed. "Ours." 

She smiled. "Show me." 

***** 

Tony walked into the kitchen with a whistle, heading straight for the coffee machine. Bruce stood by the sink, an empty mug in his hand as he stared at the skyline. 

"You missed a great bash, Brucey. Seriously, there were so many people in Iron Man costumes my head might _actually_ be bigger." 

"Hmm." 

He worked the buttons, the machine chugging as he slid a cup under the spout. "I guess Loki didn't unleash holy hell, unless I missed something?" 

The doctor didn't respond. Tony frowned, abandoning his espresso to face the other man. 

"Hello? Earth to Bruce? You in there, buddy?" 

He didn't answer, and the inventor jabbed him in the arm. 

"What?" Bruce shook himself, "Oh, hi Tony." 

"Hi," he smirked, "Where did you go?" 

"What? Sorry, I'm a little beat." 

"Uh-huh. Well the tower's still standing, so I take it Halloween was good?" 

Bruce nodded, still looking a little stunned. "Awesome." 

Tony arched a brow. "Wanna tell me about it?" 

"Nope." 

"Okay then." 


	3. November

They didn't leave the Tower often: something about Manhattan always made Bruce feel uneasy, and Loki claimed a general disdain for all Midgardian pursuits. But it looked like a clear, crisp day outside, and Bruce had a little cabin fever; more importantly, he suspected the god did too, and it was always better to offer Loki a distraction rather than wait for him to find one on his own. 

"Let's go out," he said, "We can get dinner in Chinatown, stretch our legs a bit?" 

The god didn't even look up from his book. "Why would we want to do that?" 

"For the novelty?" 

"Pass." 

" _Lokiiiii._ " 

The trickster huffed. "You are a most pathetic mortal." 

"If you say so. Come on, you can point out all the archaic Midgardian technology along the way." 

Loki sighed. "Fine, but I go only so you will ceasing your pestering." 

Bruce bit back a smile and went to grab his coat, returning to find the god had changed into jeans and a button-down with the sleeves rolled up. 

"Won't you be cold?" 

Loki's jaw gave a tiny tic. "It doesn't bother me." 

Bruce knew a warning sign when he saw it. He forced a casual smile. "Let's go." 

The breeze hit them as they left the lobby - maybe a little fresher than intended, but still nice after the recycled air of the tower. He started walking and Loki followed, dragging his feet but (mercifully) not complaining. It was the tail end of rush hour, the streets still swarming with commuters and traffic, cyclists whirling past in a flare of colour and noise. Bruce stuck his hands in his pockets, enjoying that they didn't have anywhere to be. 

A harried-looking woman walked out of a revolving door and bumped his shoulder, throwing up a hand. "Sorry!" 

"You alright?" 

She nodded, hurrying away, and the scientist looked up to find Loki giving him an inquisitive look. 

"What?" 

"It doesn't bother you?" he frowned, "I thought your berserker would feel claustrophobic in such cramped conditions." 

He shrugged. "India was way busier. I adjusted." 

"You seem quite adaptable, for a man of such violent reactions." 

"I've had a lot of time to work on my control, and part of that was figuring out that most things _can't_ be controlled. Before Hulk I was just like everyone, getting annoyed over little things. And then all of a sudden I couldn't afford to get worked up every time someone stepped on my foot or cut me off, so I learned to stop worrying about it...and it actually feels pretty great. Why waste time and energy getting upset about stuff I won't even remember?" 

Loki grimaced, eyes on the street. "Is there a moral lesson in that, doctor?" 

"No," Bruce shook his head, "Just my perspective." 

He looked suspicious but didn't push it, falling into step beside the other man. 

***** 

Bruce rubbed his stomach with a sigh. "I'm glad we're walking. I need to burn off some of this dumpling bloat." 

Loki snorted. "You ate an extraordinary amount, even by your usual standards." 

"I was making up for the mediocre ones Tony gets delivered. They're so much better straight out of the steamer." 

"I enjoyed having such variety at my fingertips." the god agreed. 

"And not having to fight Thor for the pan-fried ones?" 

"The experience was immeasurably improved. But I find most activities better without Thor." 

Bruce rolled his eyes and Loki sidled closer, smirking. 

"Including some that you might be interested in, once you have recovered from our feast?" 

He bit his tongue. "According to you, that _was_ better when Thor interrupted." 

"Only after he left, but you make a good point. Shall we stage a spectacle and hope to be discovered?" 

" _No_ ," Bruce sighed, "Believe it or not, I don't get off on the idea of traumatising your brother." 

"Shame. It could be entertaining." 

"I will entertain you plenty, without any fistfights or property damage." 

Loki fluttered his lashes. "Is that a promise, doctor?" 

Bruce smiled. "I got to do what I wanted. Only seems fair." 

They strolled into Washington Square Park, enjoying the quiet. It was relatively empty, just the soft crash of the fountain and the gleaming streetlamps. As they neared the arch, something cold and damp hit Bruce's nose. There was another on his cheek, and he looked up as a light flurry started to fall. 

"Hey, your first snow." he beamed at Loki. 

He scoffed. "I have seen snow before, Bruce. I held the Casket of Ancient Winters, for Bor's sake." 

"Your first Midgardian snow then." 

"Does it differ from that of other realms?" 

"Uhhhhhh...I have no idea. Probably not?" 

Loki arched his brow, looking unimpressed. "Fascinating." 

"It's a bit earlier than normal though, and you are definitely under-dressed - maybe we should get a cab?" 

There was no answer. He glanced over his shoulder to find Loki staring at his hands. 

"You okay?" 

"I..." the god's voice cracked, "I would show you something. But you must never speak of it to anyone." 

Bruce pushed his glasses up his nose. "Uh, okay." 

His eyes blazed in the twilight. "Swear it." 

"I swear." 

Loki still looked unhappy, but he held out his arms and tilted his face up towards the snow. Nothing seemed to happen for a minute, and then Bruce noticed a sort of blue tinge on the back of his hands. It crept upwards, darkening as it moved, much slower than his own transformation. Faint patterns appeared, becoming more prominent until they looked like scars or ridges that swirled over Loki's skin, the patterns too detailed to be made by hand - even an alien hand. His fingers itched to trace the designs, so dark against the vibrant blue of Loki's skin. 

The god opened his eyes, jaw tight as he met Bruce's gaze. There was a question there, or an expectation. He knew enough about the great Aesir vs. Jotnar debate to have some idea what it was, but he didn't really care. 

"May I?" the doctor gestured. 

"Do not touch the skin," Loki cautioned, "It has bite." 

Bruce pulled his hand back like a scolded child, leaning forward instead to examine the patterns. He carefully gripped the god by his clothed elbow, tilting his arm to see the design better. 

"Do they mean anything?" 

"What?" 

Bruce looked up at him, wrinkling his nose. "I'm not familiar with Jotun language - is there any similarity to their script? Or is it a hereditary pattern? Something to signify lineage? I can't really see any practical purpose to them, so it would make sense if it was an external marker of status or bloodline. Unless it's to help your grip on the ice?" 

"I...don't know." 

"Could we find out? What literature do they have on Jotnar back in Asgard?" 

Loki was silent, staring at him wide-eyed, nostrils flaring as his chest heaved. Bruce frowned. 

"Sorry - I know this is hard for you, and here I am asking a million questions. Guess I can't really turn it off." he waved at his head. 

"How can you be so...casual about this?" Loki exclaimed, "Midgardians may be ignorant of the wider realms and their inhabitants, but you cannot deny my appearance is abnormal." 

He raised a brow. "You've seen Hulk. How is this any different?" 

Loki looked at his forearm, running a hand over the raised lines. "This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me." 

The doctor sighed and tried to place his hands on Loki's hips, but the god pulled away. Bruce persisted, dragging the other man as close as he dared. 

"This didn't happen to you, Loki. It was always there. The thing that happened was Odin making you feel bad about it - lying about who you are, and filling your head with scary stories about the Jotnar." 

"He was right. The Jotnar _are_ beasts. The second I offered them entrance to Asgard, they took it. Laufey had no moral quandaries about murdering the Allfather in his sleep. And what about me? I tried to destroy two separate realms! How can you even stand to look at me, knowing what malevolent urges I might be harbouring?" 

Bruce tilted his head. "You seem to be harbouring two very different impressions of the Jotnar - sometimes they're conniving, dangerous enemies scheming to destroy Asgard, and sometimes they're beasts, mindless animals to be cut down. So which is it?" 

Loki shrugged. "Some animals can be cunning, but they will always return to savagery when they smell blood." 

"The Jotnar you dealt with seized a strategic opportunity they might never get again. That doesn't make them savages - most people would jump at the chance to take out someone they perceive as a threat to themselves or their home. It doesn't make it right either, but it's understandable." 

"You do not know them," the god shook his head, "They live for mindless violence." 

"Like your glorious Aesir warriors?" 

"How can you defend them? They sought to subjugate Midgard and its people by force!" 

"Like someone I won't name?" 

Loki pouted. "Until you intervened." 

"Good times." he beamed. 

The other man gave him a blistering look and Bruce sighed. 

"On Earth we have a saying: history is written by the victors. You grew up listening to Daddy Odin's war stories, absorbing his point of view. Have you ever actually spoken to the Jotnar about...anything?" 

"Daddy Odin?" he screwed up his nose. 

"Don't avoid the question, Loki." 

He scowled. "We didn't exactly have a heart-to-heart when I was attempting to betray my house." 

"So do you really know what they're like? You're making a judgement based on a very specific set of events. Thor charged into Jotunheim to start a fight - they defended themselves. You invited them to kill Odin - of course they took the chance. In fact, as far as you know, the Jotnar were living calmly and peacefully with no thought of vengeance until Asgard started interfering. And since you're always telling me how awful Odin and the rest of them are, is it possible that the Jotnar are the wronged parties here?" 

He was quiet for a moment, turning his hands in the light. "Even if that were true, it does not matter. I am not welcome on Jotunheim, not after what I did. I cannot find out for myself." 

"Things might change. From what I hear, your annoying ass will be around another couple of millennia - plenty of time to try to reconcile." 

"I am in no hurry." Loki muttered, the glamour sweeping down his arms to slowly obscure the blue, patterns retreating. 

Bruce slid an arm around his waist. "Just keep an open mind, hmm?" 

"I make no promises." 

"I wouldn't believe them if you did." 


	4. December

Tony scowled. "No, Brucey - you missed Halloween, you missed Christmas, you are not missing New Year's. There are so many researchers I'm dying for you to meet. You can hold it together for one night, alright?" 

"Tony," he grimaced, "I have better things to do than watch your employees get shitfaced and make bad jokes." 

"I don't wanna hear it, Banner! You've been living with me and Thor for 6 months, so you clearly have no problem with heavy drinking or terrible puns. Besides, you don't have a choice. We're throwing it at the Tower." 

He sighed. "Fine." 

The other man beamed. "It'll be fun, promise." 

"We have a very different idea of 'fun'." 

"Not as different as you'd think." Tony nudged him, snickering. 

Which is how Bruce found himself stuffed into a suit with too many creases, hovering by the deck as he watched the swarms of S.I. execs and department heads milling around in ridiculously loud groups, downing champagne like it was a competition. Maybe it was - he didn't know much about the inner workings of the company, but with someone like Tony as their figurehead, the 'party hard' ethos was probably pretty embedded. 

A figure in a dark suit and tie sidled up to him with two glasses. "By the Norns, do they ever stop talking about themselves?" 

He arched a brow, running an appreciative eye over Loki's outfit as he took the offered drink. "I don't think so. You look nice." 

He smirked. "I thought I'd play the part." 

"I could get used to it." 

Tony eased his way towards them, smiling. "Looking sharp, gang. Tell me Brucey, are you planning to lurk on the fringes all night?" 

"I'm good at lurking." 

"You're also good at intelligent conversation," the inventor tutted, "You're just out of practice." 

"I wonder why." 

Loki chuckled into his champagne, and Tony snorted. 

"Hey, I think you were included in that burn, lie god." 

"Whatever brings you comfort, Stark," Loki rested a hand on the scientist's elbow, "But we will make an effort to circulate, yes?" 

Bruce sighed. "Yes." 

Tony winked. "That's my favourite green rage monster. Make sure you're close at midnight, hmm?" 

He wandered off across the room, and Loki frowned. "What did Stark mean? What happens at midnight?" 

"Uh," he cleared his throat, "It's tradition. A midnight kiss means good luck for the coming year." 

"I see," Loki nodded, "It is an offering to the Norns." 

Bruce's brows shot up. "Maybe? Humans have a lot of superstitions about the new year. I think it's one of those 'starting on the right note' things." 

The god smiled. "I imagine you are naturally skeptical of such beliefs, but some of them have more base in fact than you imagine, doctor. As you have learned, intention is important for the practice of magic, and what is your midnight kiss but a declaration of intent?" 

"It's mostly just couples who already know they're going to be together and drunk strangers who haven't thought it through, really." 

He shrugged but didn't comment, sipping his champagne.

Bruce got caught up talking to one of Jane's colleagues and didn't think about it again until the god melted out of the crowd, drinks in hand. 

"Doctor." 

He took one of the flutes. "Thanks." 

"I met a rather fascinating man who works in the interstellar communications division. I think he might have some interesting opinions on your gamma research." 

Bruce stuck his lip out. "Really? What's his name?" 

Loki flapped a hand. "I can't recall - I have made so many new acquaintances tonight! But I could introduce you?" 

Bruce nodded. "That would be great. Excuse us?" 

The mousy brunette smiled, nodding them on, and Loki took his hand. The god dragged him around a corner, and a second later they were falling through space in a way that made Bruce's stomach lurch into his chest. His feet hit gravel and he swayed, only staying upright thanks to Loki's grip. 

"Jesus! Warn a guy next time." 

The god waited, head tilted with a patient expression. Bruce took a breath, bones settling back into their joints, and looked around. They were on the roof, looking out over Midtown. 

"What are we doing up here?" 

"Don't fret," Loki smirked, "I will introduce you to that Midgardian as promised. I thought you might like a break." 

He frowned. "I was fine, really. Tony was right - there's a lot of people here I'd be interested in collaborating with." 

"Then perhaps _I_ needed some fresh air. If I wanted to listen to a roomful of ambitious warriors regaling their triumphs, I would have stayed in Asgard." 

"I think you would get along with some of the researchers, actually. I know magic and science are, uh, not quite the same, but they're working on some ground-breaking projects." 

Loki smirked at him. "It's adorable when you pretend Midgard is an advanced realm." 

He sighed, elbowing the other man. "You're lucky you're good-looking." 

"We _both_ are." 

Behind the god's shoulder, yellow sparks shot up into the sky and exploded, the fireworks arching through the sky above them. Bruce blinked, raising a hand against the brightness. 

"Oh. It's midnight." 

Loki leaned in, resting one hand on his chest as the other arm wrapped around Bruce's neck. "I believe there is a Midgardian tradition for the occasion?" 

Bruce licked his lips, nodding. "Yeah." 

He kissed the god, Loki's fingers twisting in his shirt as the sky lit up around them. Bruce didn't know much about magic but he knew intent, and he felt it in the air around them, in the soft warmth of their skin everywhere they touched. 

_Our god._

_Yes._

Loki shuddered under his hands, breaking away to rest his forehead in the crook of Bruce's neck. "Happy New Year, doctor." 

"Can't be weirder than the last one." 

He laughed. "Care to make a wager?" 

Bruce gave a rueful smile. "Maybe not." 


	5. January

Hulk backhanded the annoying little mutant, sending him into a brick wall. But there was another one who looked exactly the same jumping on his shoulder, and two more grabbing at his ankles - **so annoying!** He shook his leg and they both flew across the street, crashing into a bus stop. Hulk dropped himself on top of the third and the little mutant stopped wiggling. 

"Big Green!" flying Tony said, "We could really use you over here, bud!" 

He turned to find another six of the little mutants in a semi-circle, cutting off his path to where Loki and flying Tony were attacking another mutant with flames shooting out of his hands, like one of Tony's machines. Hulk growled, and the little mutants smirked. 

"What's the matter, big guy? Did you miss your nap?" 

He roared. Hulk hated when the things he smashed got up again. And only his god and flying Tony were allowed to tease Hulk! The giant lunged forward, smacking his fists down on the mutants' heads - but every time he hit them, another one popped out, and soon the street was crowded with grinning mutants in leather jackets. He gave another roar of frustration and pounded his fists into the asphalt, the ripple knocking his enemies off their feet. 

Hammer god soared down from one of the buildings, landing next to Hulk. "Allow me, shield-brother." 

Hulk snorted, but stepped back. Hammer god raised his stupid hammer, the sparkly light gathering around it, and then he pointed it at the little mutants still picking themselves up off the ground. The lightning washed over them, making them twitch and screech until Hulk's ears hurt. Then they dropped, eyes closed. Hulk nudged one with his foot, but the little mutant didn't get up again. He bared his teeth in a satisfied grin. 

_What about Loki?_ Banner asked. 

Banner always asked the smart questions (even if Hulk thought they were stupid sometimes). He looked up and found his god still fighting the flamethrower mutant. The trickster waved his hands and a wall of green knocked the flamethrower back thirty feet. Flying Tony hit him with a repulsor blast and the flamethrower staggered sideways, fire streaking towards the inventor as he flung his arm up. Flying Tony rolled out of the way, the light flashing across his armour. 

Hulk looked around for something to throw. There were lots of cars around, but Banner always complained when he smashed things like that - he didn't understand why, because the bad guys got to smash whatever they wanted. Hulk wandered over to a street lamp and yanked it out of the concrete, raising it like a bat, ready to swat the stupid flamethrower so they could go home. Flying Tony dived past, firing at the mutant, and the flamethrower rolled out of the way. Loki vanished, reappearing over the mutant as he struggled to get up, and then Hulk's vision whited out as something exploded. 

He raised a hand to his face, squinting through the glare, and saw his god convulsing on the ground, armour in flames. Every inch of his body went white-cold as Banner screamed in his head. 

" **OUR GOD!** " 

Tony whistled. "Oh, bad move, Pyro." 

Hulk launched himself into the air, swinging his lamp post into the flamethrower as he landed. The mutant shot into a nearby building, windows smashing as he careened through the glass. Hulk stalked towards him. The man looked like a broken doll, the blood dripping from his mouth filling the air with its metal tang, and Hulk grinned, raising his pole for another blow. 

Flying Tony flew into the space between them, hands up. "Whoa, big guy. He's down." 

"Hulk SMASH!" 

"You did, you smashed good - but I can't let you kill him. That's not how this works, buddy." 

He growled. Tony was so stupid! Hulk didn't care how things worked - that was Banner's job. "Tony move." 

"Not happening, bud. We've got questions that he needs to answer, so you can't smash him." 

Hulk huffed. He'd been nice, but if Tony didn't want to move, he was going to get smashed too. He raised the pole. 

"Friend Hulk!" hammer god called, "My brother requires your assistance." 

_Loki,_ Banner hissed. 

"Our god!" Hulk yelled, whipping around. 

Loki was still smoking, curled into a ball on the asphalt as hammer god knelt beside him. He'd taken his cape off to put out the fire, and the big blond looked much punier without it. 

Hulk dropped his street lamp and bounded over, swatting hammer god out of the way. "Our god?" 

Loki raised a shaking, raw hand with a strained whimper. Hulk felt like all his blood was churning under his skin, and he sunk his fist into the road. 

"Hulk SMASH THEM! Smash ALL the mutants!" 

_We will,_ Banner promised, _We will smash them, but we have to look after Loki first._

Hulk was silent for a second. _Our god hurt._ _Banner will fix it._

He fell to his knees, hunching over as he tucked himself back into the corner of Bruce's head. There was a weird moment where neither of them were in control, his limbs numb, and then Bruce was shrinking and turning his normal pink, not even noticing his pants falling down as he hovered over the liesmith. 

"Loki? Can you hear me?" 

The god's eyes fluttered and he gave a sigh that could have been boredom, in any other circumstances. "Doctor?" 

Bruce's hands still felt a little disconnected from his brain, gently examining the damage as Hulk's rumbling concern beat a tattoo against the base of his skull. It didn't look good - the armour was melted in places and torn in others, and every inch of exposed skin was red and dripping gore. Loki gave a choked moan and he frowned. 

"Tony?" 

"I'm here - how is he?" 

"Not good. I'm taking him back to the Tower." 

"SHIELD medical are on the way." 

"I can't wait." Bruce clenched his teeth, watching the lie god shiver and groan. 

There must have been more Hulk in his voice than he realised, because Tony cleared his throat, next words careful. "Understood. What can we do?" 

"I need ice. Lots and lots of ice." 

"On it." 

He turned back to Loki. "I'm going to move you now. It's going to hurt, but it'll be fast." 

He hissed, jaw twitching. "Do it." 

_Alright, big guy. You're up - but you have to be gentle._

His alter ego gave a quiet hum of agreement. Bruce took a mental step back and Hulk rushed in, body surging outwards as he transformed. His shoulders were too tight, and he roared his pain to the sky; it didn't help though, because his god was still sad and small at his feet, and the tightness kept getting worse. 

"Hulk sorry." he mumbled. 

Loki gave a weak smile. "It is not your fault." 

His god was stupid. Of course this was Hulk's fault - he should have smashed the little mutants faster, so he could stop the flamethrower before Loki got hurt. He wouldn't be slow again. Next time he would smash them all, and keep their god safe. 

The giant shoved enormous green hands into the asphalt under Loki, the surface cracking as he scooped the smaller man up. Hulk hugged him close to his chest, careful to only let the armour rest against his skin. Normally he would have jumped between the shiny buildings - there was no stupid traffic up there, and flying Tony paid for the things he smashed. But Banner had said to be gentle, so he lowered his head instead and took off down the avenue, feet booming against the concrete. Lots of little people shrieked and jumped off the sidewalk as he sprinted past, but Hulk didn't care how much noise they made as long as they stayed out of his way. 

Hulk was a good runner, and it wasn't far to the Tower. He pounded between the cars, tyres squealing as they swerved, looking down to check on Loki every few seconds. The god's eyes were closed, mouth tight in pain, and Hulk growled softly. He was going to smash that flamethrower to pulp, and offer him to Loki as a gift. 

_Maybe Loki would like to smash him instead,_ Banner said, his voice thick and dark like Hulk's. 

He snorted. _Banner has some good ideas._

Hulk ran into the lobby, the little woman behind the desk standing up with a shout. He ignored her, running towards the elevators. He laid Loki down carefully, propping him back against the wall. The god gasped, biting his lip. 

"Hulk sorry!" 

"It is alright." he pressed a hand over the giant's. 

"Sleep now. Banner's turn." 

Loki gave a half-hearted nod, eyes already falling shut. Hulk sat too, pulling himself into a tight knot as Bruce pushed past. It would be okay now - Banner always took care of everyone, even Hulk. 

The scientist shook out his limbs as he slid into the driver's seat, head aching with the shock of changing so many times in a short period. He brushed it off; there was time to feel old and tired later. For now, he had to manhandle Loki into the elevator without hurting the god too much. 

"Loki? Are you still with me?" 

"Hmm." 

"Great. Hang on." 

They stumbled out of the elevator on the common floor, the god hanging limply from Bruce's hold as the doctor half-dragged him across the living room. Loki was a lot heavier in this form, and he felt too clumsy, too slow. He hurried down the corridor and shouldered Loki's door open, trying not to jostle the god. 

"Jarvis, drop the AC to 50 degrees." 

"It will take a moment for the ambient temperature to adjust, doctor." 

"Fine." 

Bruce carried him into the bathroom and carefully lowered Loki into the bath, wincing at his soft mewls of pain. He turned the cold tap on as far as it would go and opened the cabinet, rifling through the shelves until he found a pair of scissors. 

"Hold still, okay?" 

Bruce knelt by the god and started cutting at the ragged remains of his armour. The scissors complained about the thick, stiff leather but they made slow progress, and he was able to tentatively peel a couple of pieces away from Loki's neck. The water was rising, sloshing up to his hips, but not fast enough. 

"Where the fuck is Tony?" 

"Sir is-" 

"Here." the inventor said, still in his suit. He dropped half a dozen bags of ice next to the bath and Bruce immediately ripped one open, pouring it over the Asgardian's legs. 

"Whoa, whoa, Brucey," Tony frowned, "I'm pretty sure you're ticking every box of what not to do for burn victims." 

He ignored him and opened the next bag, scowling. "I have to cool his skin to disperse the heat and stop the damage." 

"Yeah, but you're gonna give him hypothermia." 

"Loki's natural form is designed to survive sub-Antarctic conditions. He'll be fine." 

"Oh. Uh..." Tony trailed off, eyes darting to where Loki's arms were turning a very subtle blue. 

The god took a heaving breath and looked up at the engineer. He followed Tony's gaze down to his rapidly changing flesh and hissed, clamping a hand on Bruce's wrist. The doctor immediately paused. 

"Loki?" 

He bared his teeth in a pained grimace, nodding at his arm. Bruce looked over and bit his tongue, standing. 

"You should go." 

"You look like you need help." Tony said, voice soft. 

"We can handle this. It's better...it's better if you leave us to it." 

He studied the scientist for a moment before nodding. "Yell if you need anything." 

"I will." 

Tony walked out, closing the door behind him, and Bruce wasted no time emptying the rest of the ice into the bath. The water was up to Loki's chest, and everywhere it touched him he was turning blue - but the dark patterns over his flesh were marred by ugly, weeping burns. Bruce rubbed a hand over his brow and hoped to god he was doing the right thing - he was banking on Loki's accelerated healing to kick in if he could stop the damage, but he didn't exactly have a manual on Jotun biology. 

"Bruce." 

He knelt by the bath, breath clouding in front of his face. He could see frost creeping up the porcelain sides, the chill in the room starting to hurt his teeth. "I'm here. Do you need something for the pain?" 

"I...I was a fool." 

His lips were taut, but his eyes were startlingly open. Bruce had never seen Loki look so lost, his expression childlike and vulnerable. He carefully rested a hand on the back of Loki's head where he wouldn't brush the trickster's wounds or give himself frostbite. 

"What else is new?" he smiled, "We survived. That's all that matters." 

Loki sighed. "I don't feel particularly lively." 

"Just rest, okay? Your body needs time. And I'm going to find some pain-killers - once the shock wears off, you'll want them." 

He shuddered, eyes wide. "No! You cannot go. What if I perish?" 

"I'll only be a few minutes, drama queen, and you really should take something for it." 

"I shall endure, just - would you stay with me? I could not...bear for...for Thor, or someone, to see me like this." 

Bruce paused, biting his tongue. He squeezed the nape of Loki's neck, nodding. "Okay." 

His eyes fluttered closed. "Thank you." 

"Don't worry about it." 

***** 

Loki fell asleep the moment Bruce helped him into bed, and the scientist just sat with him for awhile, listening to his soft, stilted breathing. There was an ache in his chest, a shakiness he'd managed to ignore as long as he had something to do. But now it crashed over him, and Bruce was suddenly, painfully terrified. He'd seen Loki hurt before - been responsible for it, even - but he'd never seen him so _helpless_ , stripped of everything that made him, well, Loki. It was easy to think of the Asgardians as invincible, but they weren't, and he fucking hated it. 

Eventually he eased himself off the mattress, figuring he should wash up. Bruce slipped out into the corridor and carefully shut the door behind him. 

"Bruce?" 

He glanced up to find Thor hovering nearby, thumb worriedly stroking Mjölnir's hilt. 

"Hey." 

"How is he?" 

"I think he'll be okay. The burns were bad, but I tried to slow the reaction as much as I could, and his regenerative rate should take care of the rest," Bruce pinched his nose, "But I don't know if Jotnar are more vulnerable to that kind of trauma, given their environment is so much colder than ours." 

"Our scholars know almost nothing of Jotnar physiology," Thor muttered, "Or if they do, they do not speak of it." 

"Well I have a couple of concerns about how his body regulates temperature and how that might impact the healing process, but I guess we'll see how Loki feels in the morning and go from there." 

The blond nodded. "Thank you, my friend." 

"Just doing my job." Bruce bit back a yawn, suddenly exhausted. 

He turned towards his room, but a big hand clutched at his shoulder. 

"No," Thor shook his head, "Do not dismiss it so. The care you show my brother is greater than I could have imagined. I should have seen that Hulk's passion could be a virtue." 

Bruce took his glasses off, staring at them as he fidgeted with the arms. "I made it up as I went along, really." 

"You are a careful man, a trait I have not valued enough in the past. I know I can trust you with Loki; more than that, I am beginning to see how much good you can do for him. The progress Loki has made to be part of this team, this realm, seems mostly due to your efforts to put him at ease, and for that I owe you everything." 

Thor squeezed his shoulder and headed into his own room - but Bruce stood there for a long time, feeling like the world's biggest fraud. 


	6. February

They lolled across Bruce's bed, sheets crumpled around their feet. The Midgardian felt ancient, breath still ragged as he closed his eyes and let his body calm, limbs slowly relaxing into the mattress. He could feel sweat - and various other substances - starting to dry on his skin, and knew he should get up and shower, but it was difficult to think about moving when the goddess' hair was draped over his chest like that. 

As his heart rate settled and his toes uncurled, the sparse clarity of his mind started to fade, and a slight frown crept across Bruce's face. Loki lifted herself up and pillowed her head on her hand, studying him. 

"What troubles you?" 

"Nothing." 

She gave him an arch look. "You cannot lie to me, Banner," 

He shrugged, staring at the ceiling. "It's this time of year." 

"Does it hold some special significance?" 

Bruce chuckled. "Sometimes I forget this is your first year on Earth." 

Loki smiled. "Educate me, doctor. What is so dreadful about this month?" 

"Uh, so February 14th is Valentine's Day." 

"And that means...?" 

He screwed up his face. "It's a celebration of love. People make big, grand romantic gestures, and if you're single, it can be a bit of a shitshow." 

"Ah." Loki grimaced. 

"Yeah. And that doesn't bother me, really - I don't have any hang-ups about being alone. It's my choice. But the whole build-up about happily ever after, and needing to find your soulmate to be complete...that's not my experience of marriage. It brings up bad memories." 

The goddess frowned. She didn't know every detail of Bruce's childhood, but she knew enough. "Have you ever had someone to celebrate it with?" 

Bruce stiffened; usually this would be the moment Hulk would butt in, coursing with anger and regret. But the other guy was silent, and the Asgardian was waiting. 

"Once." 

"Your Culver girl?" 

He nodded. "After what happened with my parents, I wasn't interested in relationships. I'd never seen a functional couple, and I didn't know how to be in one. I slept around a little, but mostly I just focused on my work - at least that was always contained, methodical. Even if I didn't have all the answers I could find them." 

"What changed?" 

"I started working on the serum project with Betty, and she was so...kind," he twined her hair between his fingers, "I was used to people lashing out when things didn't go according to plan, but she was always optimistic. And I was used to people pulling away, treating me differently when they found out about my family. She wasn't frightened by it. She didn't pity me. She thought I was brilliant, told me so all the time, but...she didn't say it like she wanted something from me. That was new." 

Loki pursed her lips. "I am familiar with the feeling. Thor only praised my gifts when they were beneficial to him." 

"We probably could have spent the rest of our lives in that lab, working on ways to cure cancer and MS and heart disease. But I was still young, and I had this stupid need to prove myself to General Ross, like it was going to erase everything my father ever said about me. I turned myself into a monster, and that was that. There was no way I could risk being with her." 

"What happened to Betty?" Loki said quietly. 

Bruce shrugged one shoulder. "She still teaches. It's safer if I don't know what's going on. The whole thing is kind of a trigger - whenever I think about the experiment, and Ross..." 

"Do you think if she had been someone else, not connected to the project, not the daughter of your enemy, you could have made it work?" 

"Maybe. Honestly, until you, I didn't know I could keep Hulk stable enough to be with anyone. I still don't really understand why it works now." 

"Perhaps because I do not expect a perfect relationship," Loki smiled sadly, "I am not asking for more than you can give." 

"What about you?" Bruce shuffled closer, "Did you ever love anyone in Asgard?" 

"Love has no business in marriages of state; I had to marry for the good of the realm. But I did hope that maybe my future bride and I would have something resembling the bond between Odin and Frigga - a true partnership, not just a political alliance. Now I wonder if Odin would ever have allowed me a wife, knowing she would bear more Jotun monstrosities." 

"Loki," he sighed, "What did we agree?" 

She rolled her eyes. "There is no proof Jotnar are inherently monsters." 

"Right." 

"But there's no proof they're inherently _not_ , either." 

Bruce groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes, and Loki rolled on top of him. Her long waves hung around them, the ends tickling his neck. 

"I cannot replace your lost love, but perhaps I can offer some distraction?" she smirked, fingers circling in his chest hair. 

"You can't escape this conversation with sex." 

"No, I am well aware how much you like to talk about uncomfortable topics. Hulk and I find it equally tiresome." 

Bruce snorted, running his hands down her arms. "Hey, you two aren't allowed to gang up on me. That's not how this is supposed to work." 

"The universe is a mysterious and unpredictable place, doctor," Loki smirked, "And Hulk and I agree on so many things." 

"That's a terrifying thought." 

The goddess tilted her head, pursing her lips. "Not necessarily." 

She leaned down to kiss him, fingers curling in the hair at the nape of his neck. Bruce flexed his fingers around her arms, shifting his weight underneath her, and decided he was done feeling sorry for himself (for now). 


	7. March/April

Tony's fingers danced across the keyboard, pen clutched between his teeth. He spun his chair and grabbed the hovering suit schematic, exploding it with a gesture and turning his hands to examine the internal mechanism. He tossed the pen down, ruffling his sweat-soaked hair. 

"Jarv, let's try an extra 2%" 

"Running simulations now." 

There was a soft tap on the glass and he glanced up, smiling. "Brucey! Come on in." 

The scientist crept through, clapping a hand against his fist. "Am I interrupting?" 

"Never," Tony rolled away from the desk, "What's up?" 

Bruce glanced at the tabletop guiltily for a second before taking a seat next to Tony. "I wanted to bounce an idea off you." 

His eyes lit up. "Ooh! Hit me." 

The doctor cleared his throat. "So, you know our theory about Loki being able to feed off chaotic energy if enough people are, uh, misbehaving?" 

"Sure," the other man nodded, "Cos of the glowing thing on the helicarrier. But nothing happened on Halloween night, so I figured either our hypothesis was off, or it just didn't have much of an effect." 

Bruce clenched his jaw. "There's nothing wrong with the hypothesis." 

Tony jolted up in his seat, beaming. "I knew you were holding out on me! What happened?" 

"I don't want to get into it, but trust me - Loki getting access to that kind of power is a huge fucking safety issue for anyone near him at the time. Maybe the whole planet." 

The inventor frowned. "What do you mean?" 

"Having that much pure chaos poured into his brain made him completely space out. He was casting spells without even realising. He could have turned me into a pile of marbles and watched them roll away, totally oblivious." 

"Shit. So what do we do this year? We can't cancel Halloween." 

Bruce cleared his throat. "I'm not sure we'll make it that far. Today's March 25th." 

"Yeah, and?" 

"So next week is..." 

Tony blanched. "Jesus. We're fucked." 

Bruce gave a tired sigh. "Halloween is a few rowdy teenagers and people dressing up. April Fools' Day is a worldwide prank - the mainstream media get in on it. Businesses run fake campaigns. I honestly believe that with that kind of power boost, Loki might level the city with an offhand thought." 

He shrugged. "Again, we can't cancel April Fools', so we need a plan. How did you handle it last time?" 

The other man looked away, and Tony's eyes narrowed. 

"Brucey." 

"I...redirected his attention. Gave him something to focus on until the magic was out of his system." 

The inventor's eyes lit up. "Are you telling me you used your sexual wiles? How scandalous, doctor!" 

He pinched his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. "God, can we not?" 

Tony snickered. "Well, easy fix then, right? You just offer your body up to save the world again. Shouldn't be much of a sacrifice." 

"I would, but honestly I don't think it's gonna be enough. I barely held it together last time." 

He leaned back, stroking his goatee. "We could isolate him, shield him so he doesn't absorb too much. SHIELD are working on some magic-dampening tech that might help. Couple that with your sultry seduction and we should be fine." 

"Or we avoid the problem altogether." 

"What are you suggesting?" 

Bruce pursed his lips. "A trip home to see the folks. Remove him from this realm until April 2nd, when the energy's dispersed." 

Tony's brows shot up. "He's not going to go for that. And even if he did, you have to talk Odin around, and he seems pretty happy to pretend his errant progeny doesn't exist." 

"I'm hoping Thor can explain the danger and make it clear it's only a short-term visit. Odin might be more flexible if he knows we're not trying to send Loki back." 

"It's not a bad solution, but I don't see you talking any of the others into it. The Asgardians are stubborn. And Loki will probably refuse just to be an asshole." 

"I think Thor will agree to at least speak to Odin, if you explain the situation. He respects you, as a fellow protector of Midgard." 

"Plus I'm not banging his little brother." 

"Tony!" 

He flapped a hand. "Fine. What about the trickster?" 

"I'll, uh, handle Loki." 

Tony snorted. "Sure. Hey, do me a favour? Have that conversation far, far away from my tower." 

Bruce rolled his eyes. "He's not going to throw a tantrum." 

"Uh huh." 

***** 

"No," Loki scowled, crossing her arms over her bare chest, "Absolutely not." 

Bruce cursed internally, dropping his head into his hands. They were sitting against his headboard, definitely no longer enjoying the lazy post-coital calm that he'd shattered with his stupid ideas to save the stupid world. 

"Loki, it's too dangerous for you to be here. I saw you on Halloween, and this is going to be ten times worse." 

"I did not melt anyone's skin off, did I? I did not drag your planes from the sky. In fact, I hurt no one and damaged nothing. Honestly, you're being an alarmist." 

He ground his teeth. "It's only for a couple of days." 

"A couple of days, oh yes - I can see how trivial it seems to you. You are not the one who will be languishing in the hospitality of Odin's dungeons!" 

"I'm sure he won't insist on that." 

Loki laughed mirthlessly. "How little you know of the Allfather." 

He reached a hand towards her face and she jerked away. Bruce let his arm fall again. "Look, I don't know if you've ever been exposed to this much mischief. If you can't control it-" 

"You didn't seem to have these qualms last time." she huffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder. 

"I didn't know what was going to happen then," Bruce sighed, "I did what I could to mitigate the risk, and we lucked out. We can't assume that will always work." 

She threw her hands up. "What does it matter to me if Midgard unravels? Let it. It is a hopelessly backwards realm anyway." 

He shoved down his frustration, fighting to keep his voice even. "Not to burst your bubble, but if there's no Midgard, where are you planning to serve out the rest of your atonement? Back in those dungeons you're so keen on? You might not like it here, but by your own admission it's better than the alternative." 

Loki's brow furrowed. "And what do you think will happen once I am in the Allfather's clutches? He agreed to SHIELD's proposal that I make recompense to your people, yes, while I was _on_ Midgard _._ He will not return me to service under Director Fury if he can stow me away in some dark, damp corner and happily forget me." 

"We won't let that happen." 

"Your Avengers may hold some sway in this realm, but they are nothing to Odin." 

Bruce curled a hand in her hair, dragging her into his arms. "I'm not talking about the Avengers, or Fury, or Thor. _We_ won't let that happen." 

_Our god_ , Hulk agreed. 

She blinked, chest heaving a little as his fingers dug into her waist. "How would you stop him? Your berserker is formidable, but you cannot walk the path between worlds." 

"I'd find a way. Do you believe me?" 

Loki bit her lip, and slowly nodded. "I believe you would try." 

"Then there's nothing to worry about, is there?" 

She shrugged. "It won't matter. Thor is no wordsmith. He won't be able to convince Odin to suddenly take an interest in Earth's safety after all these centuries." 

"Give the guy some credit - he grew up at court, just like you." 

"And I watched him fumble his way through his lessons on diplomacy and tact. They didn't stick." 

Bruce sighed. "Then I guess Plan B is insane Hulk sex, and keeping our fingers crossed that you don't accidentally dissolve the atmosphere." 

The goddess smirked. "Not a bad strategy." 

"Are you kidding? It's a fucking disaster." 

"At least we'd go out with a bang." Loki sang, walking her fingers up the curve of his neck. 

"Ever the optimist." he shook his head, leaning in to kiss her. 

They didn't talk about it again while they waited for Odin's pronouncement: Bruce could tell Loki's acceptance was token at best, and the slightest push might start the argument all over again. Instead he pored over SHIELD's anti-magic research with Tony, looking for a Plan C that he hoped they wouldn't have to test, because part of him was very aware what Plan D looked like. As much as Bruce wanted to avoid the thought, if they couldn't get Loki off-world, if they couldn't contain him, if he was a threat to millions or even billions of humans...Hulk would have to remove it. 

And he wasn't sure he could. 

But Thor had only been gone a day when Jarvis interrupted them in the workshop. "Sir, Dr Banner - Master Thor has just arrived via Bifrost." 

They glanced at each other for a second and jumped up, hurrying to the elevator without a word. Tony pressed the button half a dozen times, which they both knew wouldn't help, but Bruce got it - if Odin's answer was no, they were on their own. 

The doors opened and Tony sprang out. Thor stood by the bar in his full princely regalia, Mjölnir resting on the surface. 

"Hey bud! Good trip?" 

"It was heartening to be amongst my fellows, however briefly. And to see Mother and Father, and tell them of my time here." 

"Would we call it a good conversation?" the inventor arched a brow. 

The blond stuck out his lip. "It was...surprising." 

"A good surprise?" Bruce grimaced. 

Loki sauntered out of the hallway, and the three of them froze. The lie god sighed and crossed his arms with exaggerated, bored movements. 

"Go on then, Thor. What is the Allfather's decision?" 

"He was not familiar with this custom of April Fools, but understands the potential effects of too great an exposure to the untamed forces of Midgardian emotion. He said Loki is welcome to return to Asgard if his presence here would endanger your people, and may stay until the festival is over." 

Tony gave a sigh of relief, clapping the thunder god on the shoulder. "Good work, big guy. I think you've earned a drink." 

Bruce couldn't believe the weight that had been lifted from his chest, but he wasn't celebrating yet; he was watching Loki. The god's brows were grim, his jaw tight, and his knuckles were white as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself. 

"Was that all Odin said?" he glanced back at Thor, "He didn't have any extra conditions?" 

The prince looked uncomfortable. "One." 

"But of course," Loki sneered, "Let us hear what punishments shall be visited upon me in return for Odin's acquiescence." 

"He has insisted Loki be accompanied by a representative of Midgard, since you have been charged with his keeping. Odin understands you are not capable of containing Loki under the circumstances, and is willing to offer the sanctuary of Asgard on this and every following Day of April Fools, but he requires you personally maintain responsibility for his behaviour while you are there." 

"He wants us to send a babysitter." Tony drawled. 

"A hostage," Loki's lip curled, "Assurance that your leaders will take me back, rather than renege on your agreement once I am out of the realm, forcing Odin to deal with me himself." 

"Brother, I do not think his opinion of the Midgardians is so poor! He only wants to make it clear you are still bound to them, so they do not doubt his trust and suppose he means to keep you in Asgard." 

"Dress it up however you like, Thor, but the Allfather does not care if Midgard _trusts_ him. He wants collateral, a promise I will not become his problem - and as a bonus, a scapegoat who can be blamed if I run wild and scheme against him." 

"Yeah, I gotta say I don't love the word 'hostage', pal," Tony started pouring a drink, "Whoever goes will be awfully far from home if Odin decides to throw a hissy fit." 

Thor frowned. "The Allfather desires a harmonious, long-term alliance with Midgard. He would not offend your people by mistreating an honoured guest." 

Loki scoffed. "When has he ever worried about the support of the lesser realms? Odin doesn't need Midgard, and he will not hesitate to make that clear if you cease to be agreeable." 

"Have you ever had a Midgardian visitor before?" 

"Not as far as I am aware, friend Stark." 

"What about potential health risks? Can humans digest Asgardian food? Plus I guarantee our immune systems are not going to prepared for the local bacteria or viruses. We need more data - you don't want to get up there and discover the air is toxic, or the gravity's too high for our body mass." 

Thor looked sheepish. "I admit, I did not consider such complications. But since Loki and I have encountered no difficulties dwelling in Midgard, the realms must be of a similar nature." 

"Or you guys are better equipped to handle it, being gods and all." 

"Even if that is true, I am certain Odin's healers will be able to assist you just as well as the Aesir, should you need it." 

"I'll go." 

They all turned to look at Bruce, and he shrugged. 

"How many chances am I going to get to see another galaxy? Plus I can handle myself against the Aesir better than most if things get nasty, and I've done the culture shock thing enough times. I don't really get sick, thanks to Hulk, and I'm sure he can cope with any number of weird environmental differences. It makes sense." 

"You've got my vote," Tony shrugged, "I'm kinda jealous of all the tech you'll get to see, but I think it's probably safer for everyone if I don't drink too much mead and start running my mouth at the space Vikings." 

Thor looked like he secretly agreed, but didn't comment. "Heimdall will receive you at the appointed time then." 

"How wonderful," Loki met Bruce's gaze, his expression unreadable, "I can hardly wait." 

***** 

It was one thing to (sort of) understand how the Bifrost worked. It was completely, mind-warpingly different experiencing it firsthand. Bruce felt like he was being squeezed on all sides by a force so huge his brain couldn't process it, all the atoms in his body rattling against each other in that intense, cold grip. Then they were being spat out at the other end, and he swayed as his inner ear fought to keep up. Loki caught him by the shoulder, waiting until Bruce seemed steadier before he let go. 

"Thanks." 

"How does that compare to your 'culture shock', doctor?" the trickster clipped the words between his teeth. 

Normally, Bruce would have told him to stop being an ass, but he got it. He would have been just as tense in Loki's shoes; he was kinda tense in his own shoes, to be honest. He'd been there three seconds and already everything about Asgard was new and weird, and he couldn't afford a misstep that might risk their fragile alliance or put Loki in a worse position. On top of that, he was about to meet Loki's parents and he'd forgotten to ask Thor how much they knew about what was going on between him and the god. Was he going to get the dad speech from Odin Allfather? Or maybe they'd just decapitate him on sight for sullying the prince's reputation. He really should have done more research. 

"Heimdall." Loki muttered, nodding at the giant Aesir. 

"Highness. Welcome, champion of Midgard." 

He gave a nervous half-smile. "Uh, hi. Bruce Banner." 

"I know," his orange eyes glimmered in a way that made Bruce certain at least one Asgardian knew about the frenemies with benefits thing. He found himself taking a sudden interest in the floor, avoiding that all-knowing gaze. 

"Let's get this over with," Loki drawled,"I don't suppose you know how to ride?" 

Bruce shrugged. "You might be surprised." 

There were a couple of Einherjar waiting outside with their horses. Loki mounted up with ease, shooting a glare at the guard holding his reins. He turned to Bruce with a patient, bemused expression as the scientist regarded the enormous creature. The stirrups seemed much farther off the ground than he remembered, but he got one foot in and bounded into the saddle easily enough, grabbing the reins to stop himself flying all the way over. He glanced at Loki, and the god snorted. 

"Perhaps you will survive after all." 

Bruce didn't get a chance to respond; it was all he could do to keep his head down and stay upright, jostling along after the Einherjar with Loki at his side. He couldn't even take in the view of the city ahead, too distracted by the flashing colours underfoot as they cantered down the Bifrost, and the steady wave of anxiety coming off his god. He frowned, nudging his mount closer. 

"You gonna be okay?" 

Loki nodded, lips pressed together tightly, and Bruce decided not to push it. 

He tried not to gape like a total tourist as they rode through the gates, but he was pretty sure it didn't come off as smooth as he'd intended - particularly when Loki clucked his tongue and leaned closer. 

"Tell me doctor, how did your conquerors of old display their wealth? Their power?" 

Bruce blinked up at the golden towers. "Um." 

"Exactly. Asgard may be beautiful, but it is built on blood and treachery. Do not forget it." 

The scientist frowned at the acerbic tone; more than anything, he wanted to reach over and take Loki's hand, to offer some assurance that he and Hulk were there and it would be alright. But he didn't, dismounting awkwardly instead. 

A steward came forward to meet them, bowing. "Your Highness, Bruce of Midgard. I am to escort you to the Allfather." 

"So prompt!" Loki flashed his canines in an unpleasant smile, "He must have missed me." 

The god strode towards the grand doors like he owned the place (which was theoretically true), forcing the others to jog after him. Bruce brought up the rear with a sigh, his shoulders tight. He didn't need Hulk's nose to smell a fight brewing. 

They passed colonnades that seemed to stretch on forever in all directions, and murals so lifelike Bruce half-expected the frozen warriors and sorcerers to start moving. There were a few Aesir in the halls, mostly servants and Einherjar who barely gave them a second look - but the occasional well-dressed noble stopped to stare as Loki passed, faces strained in an expression Hulk didn't like. 

_Hunters_ , he muttered. 

Bruce had to agree. _That's why we're here. We need to protect our god._

Hulk gave a rumble, twisting in his mind like a coiled snake. _Hulk_ _smash them, and their pretty house!_

_Let me handle it, okay? These guys smash back._

"Their Majesties will receive you now." the steward bowed low, waving them towards a gold-lined threshold. 

Loki glanced at him, face pale, and Bruce squeezed his arm. "It's only two days, right? And it will be good to see Frigga." 

The trickster nodded and strode down the corridor, leaving Bruce to catch up. They entered another impossibly tall chamber, the walls curving up to a sharp peaked vault that messed with his depth perception. A series of short steps led to a golden throne, and a grizzled old man with an eye patch. Bruce avoided his gaze, pushing down the knot in his stomach - probably just post-Bifrost jitters. He was definitely not terrified of saying something dumb to a literal _king of the gods_. Who let him be Earth's representative? How was he qualified for this? 

A blonde woman in a crown stood next to the throne, and they hadn't even made it halfway across the room before she was gliding over to embrace Loki. "My son. It has been too long." 

"Mother." 

Bruce looked away, not wanting to intrude, and found himself meeting Odin's stare by accident. Cursing internally, he gave a stiff bow. 

"Your Majesty." 

"You are the chosen warrior of Midgard?" 

"Yes. Bruce Banner." 

"And which liege do you serve, bannerman?" 

"Uh..." 

Loki cleared his throat, stepping forward. "Allfather, may I present Bruce, Avenger of Midgard, also known as the berserker Hulk." 

"Berserker, you say? A most impressive escort." 

There seemed to be an accusation there, but it felt more aimed at Loki than him. Bruce waved a dismissive hand. "I am but a humble servant of Midgard. We are grateful for your help in this matter, and hope our visit will be the first of many, further cementing the friendship between our two realms." 

Loki's brow quirked, but he managed to keep a straight face. Bruce didn't care how stupid he sounded - as long as Odin looked happy, he was doing okay. 

"We did not anticipate Loki's presence on Midgard would cause such trouble, but understand that things have changed since we were last there. I welcome you to Asgard, and extend to you all the protection and comfort we have to offer." 

Frigga smiled at him. "And I extend my deepest gratitude, because it has been too long since I have seen my youngest son. Anything you desire of me, you need only ask." 

"Thank you, your majesty." 

"As my guest, you are free to enjoy all our palace has to offer, but I would suggest you remain within the walls. Some of our people have not encountered a Midgardian for many centuries, and I should hate for your visit to be spoiled by any...commotion." 

Bruce gave a curt nod. "Of course. It is my utmost wish that our visit passes without causing you any inconvenience." 

He certainly didn't know Odin well enough to read his expression, but the king seemed satisfied by that - or maybe he was thinking they were already being disruptive by showing up in the first place. From what Loki and Thor had told him, it was probably both. 

"I understand the Bifrost journey can be tiring for mortals. I shall have them show you to your rooms, so you may rest before supper." 

"And Loki's rooms?" Bruce glanced at the trickster. 

"He will be staying with you, as his keeper." 

He felt a wave of relief - at least they weren't shipping him off to the dungeons. "Thank you, uh, Allfather." 

"I'm sure you won't mind if I steal him away for a time though?" Frigga looped her arm around the trickster's, "We have much to discuss, and your visit is so short." 

"By all means, your majesty." 

"I am certain I need not remind you of the precariousness of your situation, Loki," Odin scowled, "But should you abuse our hospitality, you will face the consequences." 

Bruce bit his tongue as the lie god's jaw twitched, willing him to hold it together. But the prince merely smiled, bowing in a low, sweeping motion that seemed only mildly mocking. 

"You place great trust in me, Allfather. I shall do my best to merit such magnanimity." 

The two gods stared at each other in silence for far longer than Bruce would have liked, the scientist having an internal argument about whether he should say something or not - and then finally Frigga tapped Loki's arm, and the two of them wandered out, leaving him with Odin. 

Which was much worse, really. 

"I would hate to take up any more of your valuable time, majesty, so..." 

The king crooked his fingers at a servant in the corner and stood, walking away without a second glance. 

Bruce pressed his lips together. "Nice to meet you too." 

***** 

Bruce wasn't sure if the rooms they'd been given were specifically for honoured guests or just the palace standard, but they made any 5-star resort look like a fleabag motel by comparison. Every surface was gilded, embroidered or varnished and built to Asgardian proportions, with oceans of empty floor space and ceilings tall enough that you'd need a cherry picker to change the light bulbs. There was a sitting area with plump, velvety couches and floor cushions, and a dining table big enough for eight that led out to a balcony with a view of the whole city. The bathroom was so mysteriously hi-tech he was pretty sure he needed an extra thesis to operate it, and the bed was a ridiculous curtained contraption that would easily fit Hulk. Bed singular, which was a headache he'd deal with later. 

He spent an hour or so exploring the various bits of furniture and ornaments, trying to figure out how things worked while he waited. But he found himself yawning more and more, until finally he gave in and sunk into a squishy chaise, just to rest his eyes for a bit. 

A hand gently shook him awake. "Have you perished in my absence, venerable elder? Honestly, I cannot leave you alone for even five minutes." 

Bruce scowled, swatting at Loki. "I'm not that old. I'm probably the youngest person in this whole palace." 

"And yet you were so weary you could not make it half a dozen steps to a perfectly good bed?" the trickster's eyes twinkled, "Or did you think it would swallow you?" 

"I wasn't sure that furry throw thing was completely dead." the scientist quipped. 

"Trust me - if there is one area in which the Aesir excel, it is conquest," Loki glanced at him sidelong, "Speaking of which..." 

He swung his leg over Bruce's, fists curling in the other man's shirt as he leaned down to nip his earlobe. 

"How would you like to be the first Midgardian to plant his flag in Asgard?" 

Bruce screwed up his face. "Uh, about that. Can I ask you something? I probably should have asked earlier, but I was a little distracted by the prospect of intergalactic travel." 

"If you must." 

"Are there any cultural things I need to be aware of? About us sleeping together? Is it...okay?" 

He raised his brows. "Why should anyone object to that? In fact they would consider it proper, since you are supposedly keeping me under close watch." 

Bruce sighed. "I don't mean the actual sleeping, Loki." 

"Ah," he chuckled, "You refer to our bedsports." 

"How discreet do we need to be about it? The Aesir don't seem like they'd be super progressive about stuff like gender roles or sexuality." 

The god rolled his eyes. "They may be boorish and single-minded, but they are not quite so prudish as you fear. Most prefer to keep their liaisons private, but they do enjoy some...variety in their sexual practices, and partners." 

"Huh. I guess I assumed everyone was like Odin and Frigga, you know? Forging eternal alliances, epic romances that span centuries, that sort of thing." 

"If you are equally likely to live another few thousand years, or die in battle tomorrow, you develop a taste for new experiences. And not everyone can marry the goddess of love and beauty." 

Bruce nudged Loki out of his lap and sat up, righting his glasses. "How did it go with your mom?" 

Loki shrugged a shoulder, eyes dropping to the cushion as he traced a finger along the stitching. "Amiable enough." 

"That's good, right?" 

"It is not her affection that was ever in doubt," the god pursed his lips, suddenly brightening. "Come - let's get you properly attired to meet the warriors of the Eternal Realm." 

He wiggled off the couch and went over to the wall by the bathroom, opening some ornate panel Bruce hadn't found in his earlier exploration. Loki started rummaging around, pulling out tunics to consider for a moment before tossing them aside. 

"Do I get a say?" Bruce sighed, watching fabric fly onto the bed in an alarmingly large heap of chainmail and leather. 

"Obviously not." 

"Because I don't think I can pull off the bare-chested look." 

"Norns forbid," Loki clucked his tongue, "We wouldn't want to distract the noble Aesir from their gluttony and intoxication, after all. You must trust me, Bruce." 

"I guess I do, don't I?" he muttered. 

The god glanced up, biting his cheek. He straightened. "Do you share Odin's suspicions that I intend to cause havoc, doctor? Perhaps renew my attempts to usurp his throne, with Thor out of the way on Midgard?" 

Bruce met his gaze squarely. "No." 

"No?" Loki's brows crept up. 

"No. I don't think you want anything to do with Asgard, or Odin. And I don't think you want to disappoint Frigga again." 

His jaw twitched for a second, eyes falling to avoid Bruce's - and then Loki the performer was back, holding up a black long-sleeved tunic. 

"I shall assist you, or else the banquet will be over long before we arrive." 

He raised a hand tinged with green, and Bruce balked. "I think I can manage the undressing part myself." 

Loki tutted. "What happened to that trust?" 

"I know what happens when you start throwing your magic near _those areas,_ " he shucked off his blazer, "And we can't afford to get distracted." 

The god gave an impish smile but waited patiently as Bruce stripped off, holding out the tunic. His fingers moved nimbly over the laces, helping the human into each individual piece, pulling buckles tight and laying straps exactly. There seemed to be a lot of pieces, and most of them were heavy and hot. 

"Do the Aesir have different temperature regulation processes too, or is it just cool to pretend you aren't melting under all this junk?" 

"A warrior never admits his weakness," Loki stepped back, gesturing towards the mirror, "There. Have a look." 

Bruce shambled over and scowled, turning from side to side. "I look like a barbarian." 

He was in head-to-toe black, with a leather tunic over matching trousers and dark metal vambraces. His belt was chunky enough to make a professional wrestler drool, and the complicated fur shoulder cape thing gave off a very strong Attila the Hun vibe. He felt like the universe's biggest asshole - and a loud one at that, various parts creaking and jingling and clanking when he moved. 

"I find it quite fetching, actually," Loki smirked, "Perhaps we'll have to give your wardrobe a 'makeover', as Miss Potts would say." 

The scientist grumbled under his breath and Loki sighed, resting his chin on Bruce's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his (much bulkier) waist. 

"Stop pouting, doctor. There is a purpose to my teasing." 

"Oh good, that makes me feel much better." 

"The Aesir expect to see a Midgardian warrior - a fierce champion. They will not be impressed by your wit, only their belief that you can rend a man in two with your bare hands. I think this outfit conveys that quite well." 

"It conveys _something_." 

Loki waved a hand at himself, his robes changing to stiff layers of gold and green with a high collar that seemed more like a defensive barrier. "Meanwhile I, as your helpless prisoner, have no martial trappings that might suggest I am not entirely cowed. I am no threat to them, and so they shall ignore me as usual." 

"Perfectly logical," Bruce huffed, "I still feel like an idiot." 

The god smiled. "Rest assured, doctor. No matter your appearance, you will never be an idiot." 

He dropped his voice. "And you should never be ignored." 

Loki blushed, gaze dropping. Bruce felt a proud, possessive warmth in his chest: the certainty that he would protect their god from anything, even himself. Suddenly he didn't feel self-conscious about his outfit - he was a good fighter, dammit, and they _should_ know it. He'd held his own against Thor, and wiped the floor with Loki. He could handle a bunch of loudmouth jocks if he had to. 

_Hulk smash?_

_Not yet, buddy. We don't want to make trouble for Loki._

"Anything else I should know before we do this?" 

Loki smirked. "As long as you don't insult anyone's manhood, or their mother, we'll survive." 

"Great." 

When they got back to Earth, Bruce told a lot of people about that feast. Tony wanted to hear about the Asgardian hotties, and Thor wanted to know which acquaintances he'd met and what he thought of them, and Fury wanted a full report on every snippet of conversation and diplomatic custom. But personally he didn't care about the endless stream of good food, or Odin's grand welcome speech, or the hundreds of Aesir who wanted to clasp his arm and hear his tales of battle. The banquet was objectively a good time, and Bruce hated every second of it - there was too much tension lurking in the faces around them, in the whispers at the edge of his hearing. 

It reminded him of dinner with his parents, with the promise of violence never far below the surface. He didn't think anyone would physically attack Loki right in front of the Allfather, but the dirty looks they were throwing were painful enough. It took everything he had to rein Hulk in as he watched the mischief god pretend not to notice, face a perfect unreadable mask. 

"I guess the Aesir really hold a grudge, hey?" he said as they were getting ready for bed. 

"What makes you say that?" 

"They seemed pretty pissed off about you being here." 

Loki shrugged. "I am used to it." 

"Wait - are you saying they've always treated you like that?" 

"They may have been less daring about it when I was still in Odin's favour, but yes." 

"I thought they were just frosty because of all the attempted murder and genocide. You know, like a normal person would be." 

The god huffed. "The full details of my disgrace are not common knowledge, doctor. The nobles know I have transgressed against the Allfather, but he would not reveal the sordid details of my true birth to them, or the things I did when I learned of my origins." 

Bruce didn't sleep much that night; he just lay there, thinking about how it would feel to get those looks every day, for hundreds of years, and knowing nothing you did would make a difference. 

***** 

He was woken by the sound of unfamiliar birds, the sun warm on his face. Bruce stretched his arms above his head with a groan, glancing at the other side of the bed - but the god wasn't there. 

"Loki?" he shoved his way out of the mountain of blankets, scratching his head. 

There was a sloshing sound. "In here." 

Bruce wandered into the bathroom and stopped, breaking into a smile. A very naked Loki was reclining in the enormous metal bath, her wet hair splayed across her shoulders. She kicked her feet with a smirk. 

"Good morrow. Care to join me?" 

He dragged his gaze over her, lazily untying his pyjama pants and letting them drop. "How could I say no to that?" 

He stepped down into the bath, wincing slightly at the heat as he leaned back against the side of the tub. Bruce moaned, eyes closing as his muscles started to loosen. Slender hands gripped his shoulders and he opened his eyes as Loki floated into his lap, curling herself around him. She kneaded his shoulders, startling another groan out of him. 

"So tense," the goddess clucked her tongue, "Is this not supposed to be a retreat?" 

He cracked one eye open, arching a brow at her. "Meeting your parents is not my idea of a relaxing vacation." 

"Nor mine," she trailed a finger up the curve of his neck, "But perhaps we can do something about that, hmm?" 

Loki swiveled in his lap, and Bruce's hands flew to her hips. "Maybe. What are the chances of us being interrupted?" 

She tipped her head. "Hmm, moderate?" 

Bruce dropped his hands. "Let's not." 

The goddess' face stretched into a lazy, sly smirk that promised trouble. "Oh but Bruce, consider the excitement! Doesn't the risk just make it so...mmm, enticing?" 

"Not really. I'm a risk-averse guy." 

She leaned in, resting her cheek against his, chests pressed together. "Liar." 

He flexed his fingers around her thighs as she nipped her way along his jaw, and tried very hard to remember why they needed to behave themselves. 

_Banner stupid,_ Hulk growled, _Our god naked!_

He bit his lip. _Good point._

Bruce curled a hand in Loki's hair and kissed her, rolling his hips. "Fuck it - can't be worse than Thor walking in on us." 

"What about Odin?" 

"Shut up before I change my mind." 

She laughed, squeezing his shoulders. "Do not fret, doctor. You have me all to yourselves." 

He pressed their foreheads together. "Ours." 

"Mmm, yes." 

Bruce was so at ease after their bath that he didn't even object to the outfit Loki threw at him, letting the trickster help him into the tight pants. 

"What would you like to see? The treasures of the armoury, perhaps? The stolen artifacts and relics of Odin's campaigns?" 

The scientist gave him a wry look and Loki chuckled. 

"Books?" 

"Books." 

They drifted out into the hall, stopping every few feet to let Bruce examine some new engraving. He quizzed Loki about the different runes and the god explained patiently, tracing them lightly with a finger as he sounded the words out. They were getting some odd looks from passers-by again, but he couldn't have cared less. 

The prince led him through a series of corridors and stopped in front of a pair of tall engraved doors. "Allow me to present the _real_ riches of Asgard." 

He snapped his fingers and the doors crept open on yet another tall, dark vault. Bruce stepped inside and suddenly the room came alive; columns of light streamed down from the ceiling, so bright they looked almost solid. An image grew in the middle of the atrium: a great, gnarled tree, its branches spreading outwards to support swirling discs of coloured light. They looked almost like... 

"Galaxies?" Bruce frowned. 

"The Nine Realms. The illusion shows Yggdrasil, the World Tree," Loki stood behind him and raised his arm, "See? That is Midgard, and Alfheim. There is Nidavellir, and Jotunheim. And Asgard, near the top." 

He stared up at the twisting boughs, the glowing, rotating constellations, and shook his head. "It still feels so unreal. I mean I know the universe is big, but this..." 

Loki rested his chin on the other man's shoulder, fingers circling the small of his back. "I used to spend hours here as a child. I would sneak away from my lessons to gaze up at the myriad worlds and wonder what they looked like, and when I might get to see them. I promised myself I would visit them all." 

"How many did you get to?" 

"Eight, so far." 

"Wow." 

"In the far-flung realms, they called me Loki Skywalker." 

Bruce couldn't help it; he snorted, clasping a hand over his mouth. "Skywalker?" 

"Yes. What is amusing about that?" 

"Okay, I have some movies you need to watch when we get home." 

Loki gave a dismissive sigh. "I'm sure they will be thrilling." 

Bruce turned, brushing his thumb along the god's jaw. "I thought you liked my Midgardian entertainment." 

He curled his lip. "It has its charms. Come, you haven't seen a single book, and we are on a tight schedule." 

"Lead the way, highness." 

***** 

Lunch was a more subdued affair of only fifty close nobles, and Bruce was relieved he didn't have to wear his Genghis Khan get-up. He slid into the room at Loki's elbow, eyeing anyone who got too close. 

"No Odin?" 

"Hmm, the Allfather is tied up in matters of state and cannot grace us with his presence. Tragic." 

Frigga waved them over, leaning in to kiss Loki's cheek. "Good morrow. Has my son been keeping you suitably entertained?" 

Bruce blinked, a dozen inappropriate responses popping into his head. Mercifully, the trickster cut him off before he could say any of them. 

"We were in the library." 

"Ah, yes. Loki told me you have a great interest in the physiology of the races previously unknown to Midgard." 

"Yes. I'm curious about what we can learn from your different biological processes, but I'm also usually the first one on-hand to help out when Thor or Loki get hurt, so it would be good to have a better idea of how their bodies work." 

Loki gave a snort so soft it was almost unnoticeable, but Bruce still felt himself redden with instant regret. Frigga pulled out the chair beside her with a smile. 

"Come, sit with me. I have made some study of the healing arts, and would be delighted to further your understanding - particularly since you are taking such good care of my sons." 

"I'd be honoured, your majesty." 

"Loki dear, why don't you talk to Asmund? He has been doing some remarkable work with summoning spells." 

The lie god looked between them with a slight question in his brow, but Bruce gave a tiny shrug. He liked Frigga, and he trusted Loki not to get into mischief when they were about to leave. 

"An excellent idea, mother." 

He eased his way through the crowd and Bruce got comfortable, suddenly wishing he had a notepad and wondering if someone could fetch one if he asked. Frigga started heaping food onto his plate. 

"Here, you really must try this, dear - honey bread, so light and sweet you'll think you dreamed it. And you need some wine. I believe the custom in your world is to say cheers?" 

"Yes," he smiled, "Cheers, your majesty." 

"And to you, Bruce Banner." 

He took a sip, humming in approval. Maybe they could take a couple of bottles home - Tony would die to be the first human to drink Asgardian booze. 

The goddess leaned in. "I confess, I have an ulterior motive for desiring your company, Bruce. I wanted to speak to you about Loki before you depart." 

He ran his tongue along his front teeth, careful to keep his tone light. "What about Loki?" 

"I understand you are more than just a warden to him. He told me of your...intimacy." 

Bruce swallowed too quickly, coughing. Frigga gave him a discreet pat on the back that felt like it might force his lungs out of his chest, and Bruce tried to wash it down with another swig before clearing his throat. 

"Uh, your majesty, I...I don't know what the protocols are in Asgard, but I feel like I should apologise for my...presumption." 

"There is no need, Bruce. Loki is a grown person and can make his own decisions - he has certainly never had any trouble doing so. After seeing you together, I think no mother could wish for a more attentive companion for their son." 

"We're not...um, we're not _together_ together. It's complicated." 

She smiled. "Life is always complicated for those burdened by the Norns' touch. Still, I am glad Loki has you to watch over him." 

He swirled his vegetables around his plate, cheeks flushed. "Does the king know?" 

"He knows only that Loki is in safe hands." 

Bruce gave a wry smile. "I'm not sure many would agree with you." 

Frigga laid a hand over his. "You have a noble heart, Bruce Banner. Heimdall tells me that you tended the sick and wounded of your world long before you became a warrior. You have been kind to Loki, despite how difficult he can be. I do not believe you pose any danger to him; indeed, as always, the greater threat is his own doubt. He is determined to make himself unhappy, because he thinks that is all he deserves." 

The doctor's gaze drifting to where Loki sat across the room, intent in conversation. The god had a little wrinkle between his brows as he nodded, elegant hands waving as he illustrated some point. Bruce wondered again how lonely Loki had been, growing up with so few people to talk to about his talents, and even less who valued them. 

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" 

Frigga arched a brow but he kept his expression neutral, watching her without judgement. She relaxed. "Because he did not want to hear it. Loki was born of Jotunheim, yes. He is also our son, and we love him as our own. That is the only truth he needed to know." 

"Then why not be honest about it from the start, instead of hiding it like something to be ashamed of? You could have told him it didn't matter." 

The queen's face fell. "Not all truths are equal, Bruce Banner. The Jotnar have been enemies of the Aesir for generations. Loki has always fought so hard to prove himself equal to the other warriors, equal to Thor - a true Odinson. He would never have believed a Jotun could be a worthy prince of Asgard. What mother could break her child's heart like that?" 

"He thinks it makes him a monster." 

She tilted her head. "For a moment, it did." 

Bruce stuck his lip out. "No. Loki was hurt, and he lashed out. He thinks if he can't be the hero, he needs to play the villain. But life isn't some performance where you're born into a role with your actions predetermined; it's a series of choices, and you're not gonna get them all right. Loki needs to realise that he is the only one who can decide what kind of person he's going to be - not Laufey, or Odin." 

"Do you think he can accept such responsibility?" 

He clenched his jaw. "Yes." 

Frigga leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"Your faith. You are an extraordinary man, Bruce Banner." 

"I don't know about that," he ducked his head, "The word people usually use is 'weird'." 

"Midgard has not yet learned to appreciate what they do not understand, but they will," she glanced at Loki for a moment before giving him another smile, "And in the meantime, you have our admiration. You must visit us again." 

"Uh, sure. We'll be back next April Fool's Day." 

"Oh, but that is too long! You will miss so many delightful feasts - Midsummer, the Feast of the Einherjar, Loki's nameday. You must come for Jul at least!" 

"I'm very flattered by the invitation, and I'd love to accept, but Loki's not too keen on the idea. It took a lot of arguing to get him up here." 

Frigga beamed. "Then you can talk him around again." 

"Um, I can try?" 

"Excellent," she patted his hand, "It is settled." 

Bruce stared at his honey bread, already picturing Loki's reaction to hearing he'd sort-of promised a goddess they'd do family Christmas. 

_I think that one can wait until we get back to Earth._

Hulk snorted. _Banner in trouble_ _._

_You can say that again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit all over the place - I started writing this and realised I was basically condensing a full fic into a chapter :S


End file.
